Rise and Fall
by MochaChoco
Summary: He should have taken the hint, he should have said 'No' when he had the chance. Would all of this disaster been avoidable if he had just walked away? Constant regret and guilt, watching your friends die...was it really worth playing the hero? [[OC-Verse story that takes place in the SnK world. No cannon characters. I suck at summaries. Read inside for details.]]
1. READ BEFORE STARTING

****PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUEING!****

* * *

This is a fan made story, this is created for pure _fun_ and that is all.

This story has NONE of the cannon characters. _Everything is OCs._ OCs from friends and myself. I am not taking OCs to put into this story so do not ask. If you are not aware; OCs are Original Characters.

The only Cannon things this story will hold is the world. The reason for this is—

1. The manga is ongoing, I do not wish to create a story with Pixis, and other Commanders only to have some huge twist come up and completely negate what I have written here.

2. I am TERRIBLE at writing Cannon characters and doing them justice. Plus I feel weird having my OCs intervene with them (It's cool when other people pull it off though! I have nothing against it, in fact i tend to read some of the OcxCannon fanfics on here c:).

Also there hopefully will NOT be any spoilers since the wall being revealed has already happened. If one does come up I'll warn in advance. Though I really suggests everyone read the manga because WOOOW it's really amazing. The anime completely messed up a few scenes, the one that made me the most angry was the reveal of the wall. Yeah go read the manga.

Anyways enough of my rants.

Again. NO CANNON CHARACTERS. That includes the Colossal and Armored titan. This can be considered an OC AU. There will be cussing, gore, violence and possible (?) Lemons? And my terrible writing.

This story's plot is kinda a "comes-as-I-go" type plot. Though I do have a lot of ideas in my head. I mean a LOT.

I enjoy critique; just know I do not plan to EVER make a career out of writing. I just do it to get ideas out. I'm not a professional, I'm just a below average student in my senior year of high school who's obsessed with this show. So don't expect a high level of writing skill that's flawless and perfect. All I know is from Roleplaying (Which Im totally open to! Just shoot me a message c:) When it comes to critique I prefer it on the characters aha, as thats my main hobby next to drawing.

Reviews are loved and I hope everyone enjoys this story! A Cover image will be coming soon, I have to actually draw it first ; n ;. Speaking of which all art is by myself unless i state otherwise.

—MochaChoca

—•Inspirations•—

| SnKs OST | AnEs OST | Project K OST | Lindsey Sterling | Various Roleplays | Boring classes | Sound Horizon |


	2. Chapter 1: The Recurring Nightmare

_Fire. It's hot, uncomfortably hot. Screams seem to echo all around, even my thoughts seem to be drowned out by all the chaos and noise. All the sounds create a sickening churn inside my stomach. _

_A hand. It reaches to me from below, grasping desperately to the air. It continues to try and break it's limit, to stretch farther as if that would help. The hand was begging to be held, to be pulled, to be saved. This only caused more discomfort._

_Tear stained. The face that looks at me is pitiful. Tears continuously roll down, salty fluids and blood mix creating a saddening sight. The boy below me keeps flapping his mouth like a fish out of water. Desperately trying to survive. It's impossible for me to make out the words that are being screamed at me. It's not my fault the boy was mute to my ears. _

_A rock. It's the only thing that keeps the boy from running. The boulder is crushing his calf, rendering the boy helpless. The reason the boy so desperately tries to grab my hand. Why the boy flaps his mouth with no sound escaping his chapped lips. Hell, if I was in that situation I would be desperate too._

_Guilt, pity— these emotions cause me to grab the bloodied hand. Relief and hope wash over the boys face, the words thank you are easy to read from his mouth despite no audio. With a yank, a tug, and some pulling I help to try and break the boy free. The boy continues to wail due to the extreme pain most likely being caused by my pulling and the boulder combined. Right now, I'm thankful that the boy is mute or my guilt would have increased ten fold. It was impossible to save the boy, and all this screaming that seems to echo all around me makes logical thinking impossible. Maybe thats why I continued to try and pry the boy free despite the situation that made it impossible._

_A titan. The most horrid thing to walk outside the walls. The very thing that was now inside. That broke through the one thing that protected humanity. A bringer of death, despair, fear, and sorrow. A Monster. The large, deformed humanoid stands 15 meters tall above them. My sweat runs cold as I stare the monster in the eyes. All sound disappears, the world is now suddenly mute excluding the rapid thumping of my heart and a loud buzzing in my ear. Dark green eyes shift towards the ground to look at the crippled boy crush by a boulder, his own dark blue eyes looking at me with a desperate expression. _

_'Save me...please don't leave me.'_

_Those words were easy to read off the blue eyed boys mouth. I didn't need sound to know that the words were laced in desperation and fear. _

_Green eyes hesitantly looked back up at the titan, before slowly my grip on the boy lessens. In return the boy gripped back harder. Tears began to flow once again on his face, words were impossible to read yet again. The boy returned to being a fish out of water, desperately trying to hold onto the life that was now slipping out of his hands. _

_Out of anger and fear, I slapped the boys hand. The pure shock on the boys face made my stomach wrench horribly. I didn't want to die though, the titan was right there and I did not want to die. Free of the boys grip on my hand, I took off running. Running away from the boy, from the titan. Though no amount of running would save him from the guilt, the self hatred. _

_"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

_For the first time, I heard a clear voice. A voice laced with hatred, anger, and fear. The emotions dripped like poison and made me feel horrible and sick and wanting to die._

* * *

Green eyes shoot open, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. With a sigh, the male wipes off the sweat and stares at the familiar bedroom ceiling.

It was a dream. That's how the dream always ended. It was a reoccurring one, and he wasn't sure why. It was always the same boy that cried out to him, black hair and dark blue eyes. It was always the same titan, Grotesque and deformed, shoulder length bright hair unfitting for such a monster. It always ended the same, with him running and abandoning the boy. The boy shouting that he was a monster. What the hell was up with that?

It's not like titans would ever breach Sina. So he always reminded himself that the dream meant nothing, that it was just a night terror.

"Just a dream...huh?" He asked himself aloud, hand running through his usually kept dark brown hair. Even if it was just a dream, the fact that it scared him to the point of sweating and waking up in the middle of the night meant it wasn't exactly something he could ignore. Everything in the dream seemed so realistic, felt so realistic. That in itself was horrifying. Then the content of the dream only put the gut wrenching icing on the cake.

But why that boy? He had never met a kid who looked like that so it made no sense...

* * *

Authors Note: The next chapter will DEFIANTLY be longer, and Military training as well.. Reviews are loved c: . Also I hate how FF messed up the original format. I haven't been on here in years...aha.


	3. Chapter 2: Déjà vu

A family tradition was that upon reaching the age of fourteen, one year after becoming military legal, the first son was to join the military, get first place in the top 10, and then join the military police. His father had placed first, and his grandfather as well. This was the reason that they had such a comfortable life in Sina.

Though..Lucas wanted nothing to do with it. Those reoccurring dreams were to blame, he didn't want to step anywhere near the military. After all..in the dream him and the boy were in full uniform. The only difference was the navy blue and white scouting legion symbol in replacement of the military police one. So the brunet wanted to avoid everything that appeared in that nightmare. Dream or not, the whole situation unsettled him.

"Lucas, Are you okay? You've been staring at you food for the past ten minutes." A soft voice spoke, his mother. She was a beautiful woman, long, lightly curly, brown hair and striking green eyes. No scar in sight, proof she never was associated with the military save for her marriage.

"Eat kiddo, your food is going to get cold." A gruff voice, though kind in tone, said. His father. He was strong, and it showed on his physique. Fitting for a first place cadet, and now working inside the kings very own castle as a Squad Leader. The man had short, and messy brown hair that fitted his middle age and darker green eyes. "You're gonna need your strength for today after all,"

Today was the day Lucas left to go to Military training. No matter how much he didn't want to, he knew he had to. "I'm so sad to see him go." His mother spoke with a tinge of sadness. Oh how he wished his mother could just pull him out of going. Though sadly, things just were not that simple. That wasn't how life worked.

"He's probably going to get kicked out on the first day." A snotty voice said, his sister. The second youngest, Marisel. She had black hair that reached to her shoulders in a puff ball of curly. A running joke was calling her a lion, which ended with some form of physical abuse as a reply.

"Little Lucas is growing up huh? Well I wish you luck." A kinder voice said with a small laugh. The eldest sister, Kat. Despite her kind voice and sweet innocent look, Lucas knew that girl was a damn demon. "If you come back before three years is up, I'll beat you until you sing operatically." There it was, the threat of a beating. Lucas knew her threats were promises, and that her little beatings hurt a lot.

"You guys are being ridiculous. I'll obviously place first." Lucas finally spoke with slight irritation. With that said, the boy began to eat his breakfast.

"Obviously. Idiot." Ah yes, the cold and hate filled voice of the second eldest. Karen. The sister who never broke out of her emo phase. "I don't see why we bother we will all just die in the end anyways." Thankfully, no one really took her mellow dramatic statements seriously.

Lucas just ignored her In favor of eating his breakfast. Lucas lived in a decently large family. His Mother, grandmother, father, and 4 older sisters all occupied this house. The fourth sister who had yet to speak was a quiet one, and didn't constantly antagonize Lucas like the other three. Her name was Lucy, and she was much shorter than the other three sisters. Her hair was also much shorter, but straight. Lucas wished she was a younger sister, not two years older than him. Which sadly, all of his sisters were older than him—and they all (some more than others) enjoyed picking on him to no end. His grandma, who was in shockingly good health, was more horrifying than his sisters. Screaming at him in some foreign language, then yelling at him for not knowing their ancestors mother tongue. All he knew was "Si", that was it. Everything else was just a blur of words that made him wanna cry when having them screamed at him.

"Cállate la boca y come tu maldita comida, mucho donde mocoso!" The words were a blur as always, though Lucas could assume that his grandma was insulting him.

"Mom, you're so harsh to him." His dad spoke with a laugh, before taking another sip of his coffee. Lucas's grandma was his dads mom. So he was the only one who understood what she was saying. "She said quit talking and eat up." He translated snorting a bit.

"Oh...sorry Grammy...I'm almost done." Lucas said meekly. He was usually a proud lion, though around girls (specifically his grandma) he found himself being nervous and awkward. Girls were downright horrifying man, they came second place in things Lucas wanted to avoided. Titans being first. It was scary to know that female titans were an actual thing.

"Well when you're done, we can head to the wagons." His dad said, rising from his seat to put on his uniform jacket. The symbol of the Military Police proudly embedded on his jacket. Lucas gave a nod, despite his conflicting emotions regarding the military.

_•_

Lucas's dad had escorted him to the wagon, after his sisters all said their (cruel) goodbyes with lots of love (Punching and shoving). His grandma told him good luck before mention her threat about slapping him into a titan, and his mother a rather embarrassing kiss on the cheek. It was weird to think how he wouldn't see home for three years, that he was seriously going into the military. His dad had told Lucas all kinds of story's from when he was training, and honestly it sounded fun. It was enough to make him forget about the terrible dream.

"Adele Marcus! Harrison Lucas! And White Eric!" The soldier inside the wagon had called out. The three boys inside the wagon gave a nod before the soldier returned the gesture. "Well, hope you brats are ready. Looks like you three are the only ones from Sina." With that the soldier departed from the wagon and left Lucas's eye sight. Soon after the wagon began moving.

"So why are you guys joining?" Lucas decided to start conversation, seeing as this was probably going to be a long ride to Wall Rose.

"To get in the Scouting Legion," A boy with short, black hair said. Lucas was almost alarmed when he saw him, almost mistaking him for the boy in his dreams, though quickly he realized the boy only had the hair color when it came to similarities. Instead, Lucas became alarmed at his answer and was about to call him a psycho. "Don't give me that look, only a dumbass would join that suicidal branch." The boy added with an obviously irritated face.

"No duh, shit..I don't even want do this in the first place." Lucas admitted with a self hating chuckle. The two boys seemed amused and laughed along with him. "My family is making me, it's some stupid tradition."

"That sucks, well good luck getting into the top ten. You have some stiff competition." The other boy who hadn't spoken said. "I'm Marcus, and that guy has to be Eric, by process of elimination." In response the black haired male raised his hand with a smirk.

"Tsk, I'll place first. I come from a family that has been first every time they joined." Lucas said with a proud smirk, "So I'm obviously going have a better chance than you guys."

The two boys once "friendly" appearance faltered into one of annoyance and irritation. "I wouldn't be such a cocky bastard if I were you." Eric said with a scowl.

"You might just make the wrong enemies." As if to make a point, Marcus cracked his knuckle giving Lucas the evil eye. It was rather pathetic, and pretty stupid. The only reaction it earned from Lucas was an eyeroll.

Lucas just scoffed, mumbling a curse under his breath before keeping quiet. He was only stating the truth, these two brats look like twigs. Plus his dad was one of the top soldiers, and his grandpa use to be a commander (to bad he died). Lucas had a reason to be cocky. He deserved the right to be cocky and damn was he going to be.

_•_

The ride probably took two days, and thankfully they were given decent food and water (nothing compared to Sina's food). When they had arrived there was at least 200 other to-be soldiers standing in uniform. As Lucas and the two other boys got out of their wagon, pants, boots, and a jacket was handed to them along with a harsh pointing towards the boys locker room.

Talk about friendly hospitality. With a scowl Lucas took his uniform and went to the boys locker room not exactly enjoying the harsh treatment. Quickly the boy changed and got out. Wearing this uniform felt odd, and sweet Sina these pants hugged his legs too much. The boots were pretty comfy, the jacket was rather tight on his shoulders. They seemed rather used too. Guess they recycle trainee jackets?

After everyone was in the dirt field, everyone was told to get into line formation and face the front. No talking, no screwing around. Not like Lucas could what with not knowing anyone here. Those two jackasses didn't count. It took a good 15 minutes until everyone was in formation and what Lucas could assume were instructors going up in front of all the trainees. He counted 8 instructors- make that 9.

A man in a tench coat had called for attention and everyone saluted in response. Lucas was a bit slow and was a bit late on the salute, though thankfully that trench coat instructor didn't notice. What the hell was with the trench coat anyways, are they trying to look cool? Why the hell was their voice so high-

Oh no.

"You! What's your name you brat?!" The kid in front of Lucas was being questioned by the tench coat..woman. God were women even allowed to look that..well buff? He had seriously thought that was a man at first. Just his luck that the guy who screams at everyone is actually of the female sex.

"L-L-L-L-" the poor kid was stammering like a broken record, Lucas could only imagine the kids face.

"ITS LUH?! WHAT A FUCKING FANTASTIC NAME LUH." She screamed causing the copper blonde haired kid to stammer even more. "DID YOURE MOM GIVE YOU THAT NAME?! ITS DAMN PATHETIC."

"LAVERN! Lavern Baxa, from Shiganshina Sir!I mean Ma'am! OR SIR, WHATEVER YOU IDENTIFY AS!" the copper-blonde haired kid finally managed to scream out. Damn, this kid was great, Lucas found himself snickering and biting his lip to suppress laughter. The woman gave a nod and forcibly turned the kid around. Lucas was now facing eye to eye with the kid. The poor guy seemed liked he was about to cry, wait that was a guy right? Lucas cocked an eyebrow trying to figure it out, he had short hair for the most part. It was just the right side of his bangs that were long and reached his shoulders in a messy fashion. His voice was borderline feminine too. Though the name Lavern sounded like a boys name.

"OH LOOK I FOUND LUHS CLONE! Whats your name you damn fruitcake!" The woman screamed yet again, breaking Lucas's train of thought and catching his attention. The woman's next target was just as she said, Lavern's clone.

"Lavera Baxa, Shiganshina district Ma'am." Her voice was loud, clear, and calm compared to—what Lucas could assume—her stammering idiot of a brother who panicked and screamed like some frightened little girl. The woman gave a satisfied nod and continued on, the girl had turned herself around before the woman could do so herself. Lucas's attention was now brought to her, everything was literally identical save for the fact her hair was defiantly longer, though just up in a neat tight bun. Also her bangs parted to the left. Though both of them looked equally feminine/masculine. Damn this would be confusing, was all Lucas could mange to think about the two.

"OI! YOU!" The loud voice quite close to him, snapped Lucas back to attention. The woman was suddenly in front of him. When the hell did that happen. "You enjoy creeping on everyone shifty eyes?" Lucas shook his head not really getting how glancing at people was equivalent to creeping. "WHATS YOUR NAME?!" Now Lucas was jumping, his salute faltering a bit from the jump scare that was the woman's voice.

"Uh it's-"

"UH ITS?! WHAT A SHAKESPEAREAN NAME! I'm sure your parents would be proud of that SHIT salute!" The woman yelled. See, this is why Lucas was scared of woman. They just yelled at him and scared the piss our of him. Thank god a leather cloth was covering himself, though it wasn't like it was a big mistake.

"Lucas Harission! From Sina Ma'am!" Lucas said in a slightly nervous voice. Avoiding eye contact with the woman hovering above him.

"LOUDER YOU PRISSY LITTLE RICH BOY!" She screamed right in his face. Well now Lucas understood why that Lavern kid looked like he was about to cry, this woman was almost as scary as his grandma.

"LUCAS HARISSION! FROM SINA MA'AM!" Lucas practically screamed, voice hoarse. The woman snorted and forcibly turned him around before continuing on. At least he was done though. A breath of air escaped from his lips, a sigh of relief that he was done.

"SWEET SINA LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE! A TRAP. Are you a boy or a girl you prissy little brat?! What's your name!" The woman shouted. Lucas looked to who she was screaming at and felt his whole expression fall.

"Alva Prassana! Chlorba Ma'am!" He said in a loud voice. The male stood at the most 5foot. Lucas could see why the woman had called him a trap if it weren't for his voice and short hair he could classify as a cute, small girl. Though it didn't change the fact that seeing this boy made his whole stomach churn, and Lucas became sick to his stomach. Guilt seemed to slap him across the face and he found it hard to hear what the woman was shouting at him.

Black hair, dark blue eyes. The boy in his dreams.

* * *

Authors Note: God Im so horrid at writing the instructor. Thank god she wont appear much. Im terrible with degrading insults. Don't worry theres a lot more characters to come u w u. I apologize for my terrible grammar and writing skills in general. It might be maybe a week until the next chapter. I still need to develop the other characters before they make their debut.


	4. Chapter 3: Nonexistent filter

Black hair, dark blue eyes. The boy in his dreams.

Lucas stared down at the food in front of him. The degrading introductions were done with, and everyone was told what was expected of tomorrow morning along with the wake up call time. Though the last thing on the boys mind was that, ever since recognizing that black haired boy its all that clouded his thoughts. Surely it was just a horrible, horrible coincidence. Afterall, there was no way in hell it was the same kid. Plus the kid in his dreams looked way taller than that short brat.

"Are you okay...?" The voice was timid and quiet, along with soft and almost comforting in tone. Lucas heaved a sigh and raised only his eyes to look at the source of the voice. A look that he once hoped was reading 'Go away' had just faltered into one of shock. Speak of the devil, the damn kid that was causing a mess of his mind was now right in front of him. "S-sorry, Im Alva. You're Lucas right?" He asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just peachy." Lucas made his answer quick and curt. He wanted to avoid anything to do with this kid, coincidence or not it didn't change the fact this was going to make him paranoid for a long while. With that, Lucas went to eat the food in front of him (mind you it tasted it horribly).

"Yeesh, someones a ball of fucking sunshine." Another voice, this one was a harsh change from the timid and quiet voice that spoke to Lucas before. It was harsh, and sounded rather mocking. To top it off it was a girls voice. Hesitantly dark green eyes looked up to see who owned the voice. A girl, with blonde hair in a bob cut stared back at him with a harsh blue-eyed glare. "You won't make any friends if you act like a negative Nancy with a dick shoved up his ass." Shit, weren't girls supposed to like have a filter? Lucas almost felt sorry for Alva who was currently seated right next to the foul mouthed female.

Alva pursed his lips and shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the girls string of curses before finally speaking up. "Y-You're Mandy right? I'm Alva...Its..N-Nice to meet you." He said with a small voice and a shy smile. At this child-like introduction, the blonde haired girl burst into a fit of cackling and laughter.

"Shit kid, you're to cute for the Military." The girl said in-between breaths of air. "Yeah, I'm Mandy alright, Nice to meet 'ya kiddo." She said before ruffling up Alva's hair in an affectionate sibling like manner. Alva seemed to have taken slight offense to her comment, as his big eyes narrowed a bit and a small frown was visible on his face. Though it only lasted for a few moments and soon his usual, calm expression was on his face.

"Im not a kid, please don't treat me like one." Alva said with a sigh. For a moment, Mandy's loud laughter ceased and she looked at the black haired boy with an almost serious expression. Though after a few seconds of silence, the blonde haired girl burst back into laughter. Alva scowled at this and got up abruptly. "I'll catch you later Lucas." Alva said with a slight forced smile, though it was obvious he was irritated by Mandy's comments and behavior.

Lucas didn't do anything, only looked at the boy until he left to sit at another table. In all honesty he was thankful that Mandy had driven Alva off, but now he was alone with her. That was something that made him question if it was really worth it. Maybe she would go away if he kept quiet and continued eating. Yeah that should work, with that thought in mind Lucas went back to his food trying his best to ignore the presence of the foul mouthed girl. Sadly, his efforts were in vain as Mandy seemed to have caught on to the nervousness that resided in him and made rather cruel comment.

"Oh! You're that kid who pissed himself when Molly yelled at you!" Mandy had said, clapping her hands together with a grin on her features. Lucas practically choked on his food, quickly looking up at Mandy with a horrified expression. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head."

"How the fuck did you even- Wait who the hell is Molly?" Lucas said, quickly shaking off his shock and wiped a bit of food off the corner of his mouth.

"Molly, Molly Skidrov. We are technically suppose to call her Skidrov, but Molly is such a cute name." Mandy explained. That didn't answer his question at all. Wait, Skidrov was their instructors names. Were girls with such a cute name allowed to look that scary and intimidating?! "I still can't believe you pissed yourself. Not even pretty boy pissed himself...well he was crying. Were you crying? I can't-"

"S-SHUT IT!" Lucas said, face practically red. God this was not a good first day, so much for becoming number one. With a groan, Lucas ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to compose himself. Though that was rather hard, what with Mandy laughing hysterically at his outburst and most likely still red face. "A-Anyways, why the hell are you still sitting here?" He added, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why not? You aren't the boss of who sits where." Mandy said with a smirk. God this girl had to be the embodiment of the devil. "In all seriousness though, your Sina friends were going on about how you boasted about becoming first and how you were a downright prick, Etcetera." She explained, waving her hand and voice becoming a boring deadtone. "So, I'm hereby declaring you my Rival for first place!" Lucas jumped due to Mandy slamming her fist on the table and suddenly loud voice.

Lucas was torn between keeping quiet since damn this girl was horrifying and made him uncomfortably scared..or bluntly telling her she stood no chance to someone of his status. The only advantage this girl probably had was that she was an embodiment of his fear of girls. "I don't see why you have to announce it.." Lucas finally decided to just make a small comment and keep quiet. "Anyways I'm leaving." With that Lucas picked up his tray.

Mandy let out a scoff as the brunet left. She wouldn't lose. She never did.

*.*.*

"Shit how the hell do we even put these on?!"

"God this thing is like constricting my dick."

"You have it up to high dumbass." Complaints filled the boys barracks, and Skidrov (Or Molly as Mandy seemed to call them) was to blame. The horrific woman had thrown 3DMG Straps and told everyone they were due in the training field in 30 minutes. Lucas was thankfully all strapped up and didn't see how people could be struggling, it was pretty self explanatory. Only idiots wouldn't be able to figure out something as simple as tightening belts.

"Hey Lucas." The familiar voice spoke up, and it made Lucas cringe. Green eyes hesitantly looked down to meet Alva's own dark blue eyes. It seemed like the much smaller boy had no problems putting on his belts either. "So, you ready? I hear that we are doing an Aptitude test."

"Is that so." Lucas kept his replys minimal, he really didn't want to interact with this boy. Maybe if he acts like an asshole, Alva would go away and quit talking to him. Though as much as Lucas wanted to act on that plan, he couldn't bring himself to tell the baby-faced boy to fuck off. God why couldn't be mean like girls, this would make things so much easier.

"Hey- guys can I get some help..?" a voice spoke up, it also sounded familiar. Upon looking over to the source of the voice Lucas had to stop himself from laughing at the sight. Lavern (Or maybe it was Lavera..? God this twin shit is confusing) was somehow tangled in the belts. It was one thing to not know how to put them on, but it was a completely different ball game to get tangled up in the belts. This guy had to be a major moron.

"S-Sure!" Alva had spoke up with a smile, and made his way over to the tangled boy and began working. Lucas sighed of relief when Alva had offered his help, Lucas really didn't feel like helping some idiot put on belts. Maybe he should take this chance to head outside before Alva finished and decided to strike up another awkward conversation.

With that thought in mind, Lucas headed for the door and towards the designated training field they were told to report to when geared up. "Lucas! Wait up!" Huh, that voice was new. Lucas looked behind him to see someone different running over to him. He hadn't see this kid before. "Thanks, so you ready for today?"

"I guess, I'm sure I'll ace whatever test it is we are doing." Lucas answered with a shrug. "Whats your name?"

"Noel. Sorry for not introducing myself in the first place." He said with a laugh. Noel had messy blonde hair that made him look a bit childish, though girls seemed to fawn over that damn hairstyle. God did every boy here have a sissy haircut? "Anyways I thought It wouldn't hurt to walk with you." Noel continued with a grin, brown eyes looking at Lucas.

"Right.. " Lucas mumbled, not really in a social mood. It was like seven in the morning, who the hell was this chippy and talkative this early in the morning? Though even though he wasn't up for talking Noah continued happily, and soon enough Lucas had given up talked alongside the blonde boy.

*.*.*

Apparently an Aptitude test involved balancing with two wires attached to your hip. And apparently failing this test meant you were automatically kicked out. Though it wasn't even a hard test, yet somehow more than 100 trainees were sent home on a wagon. Or something like that, either way 100 trainees were gone. 100 less people to worry about in Lucas's mind. During the test Mandy had constantly glared him down and it didn't help they were placed right next to each other. Apparently that Lavern kid was considered naturally talented at it. How the hell are you naturally talented in balancing? Only an idiot could mess that up, or someone impaired.

Many more tests soon followed afterwords, and slowly more and more people were booted out of the Military or quit on their own will. Soon it came to the point were Lucas could place a name on 2/3 of the people in the 98th trainee squad.

A year had probably passed since that Aptitude test, and Lucas had learned a lot of things about his fellow comrades.

_Mandy Abelli, age 14, a height of 5 feet 8 inches, and weight of 150 pounds. Amazing leader and shows obvious authority over fellow teammates, foul mouthed and lacks respect. Skilled in making sudden movements with the 3DMG. _

_Noel Blair, age 13, a height of 5 feet 9 inches, and a weight of 130 pounds. Well liked by teammates and perfect scores on written assignments. Is frail and careless, resulting in constant accidents (mostly to himself). _

_Jaden Ruiz, age 15, a height of 5 feet 10 inches, and a weight of 170 pounds. Refuses to listen to orders and is a known trouble maker. However, always puts teammates first and quick to act. _

_Alva Prassana, age 15, a height of 5 feet, and a weight of 130 pounds. Despite small size, excels in all subjects and defiantly one of the strongest soldier seen in a long time. However, is easily pushed around. _

_Riley Scoot, age 17, a height of 5 feet 9 inches, and a weight of 138 pounds. Communication with teammates involves insults and disrespect. Also a known trouble maker, however is incredibly talented with strategic material. _

_Lavera Baxa, age 14, a height of 5feet 5 inches, and a weight of 144 pounds. Unsociable and cold, relies on brother to much. Is one of the top trainee's with hand to hand combat, and 3DMG attacks. Never misses, cuts are always exact. The same cannot be said for maneuvering. _

_Lavern Baxa, age 14, a height of 5 feet 5 inches, and a weight of 143 pounds. Sociable and known by teammates, trusted and loved. Is one of the top trainee's with maneuvering the 3DMG. The same cannot be said for combat and attacks. _

_Lucas Harrison, age 15, a height of 5 feet 11 inches, and a weight of 173 pounds. Egoistical and causes conflicts with teammates. Extremely skilled with the 3DMG, Attack, and combat. Just like his father 20 years ago. _

_Marcus Adele, age 16, a height of 5 feet 10 inches, and a weight of 164 pounds. Terrible at teamwork and tends to work alone making him unfit for group missions. Strong attacks though slow at maneuvering._

_Eric White, age 16, a height of 5 feet 9 inches, and a weight of 138 pounds. Good at stopping fights between teammates. No skills that are worth noting. _

_Vlad Gribov, age 17, a height of 6 feet 4 inches, and a weight of 210 pounds. Helpful and kind towards teammates. Very knowledgeable in the medic subject, and skilled in hand to hand combat. Above average with Gear. _

_It would be interesting to see how they all survived the real world and what choices they made. _

_*.*.*_

* * *

Authors Note: I wanted to write more but then I didn't. Enjoy them characters man. Next chapter will be the cutsey dorks havin fun. Then shit will go down after that. C:. Every 5 chapters there will be a half chapter that explains the backstory for a character that seems fit and serves a purpose in just making the feels worse u w u.


End file.
